Accidentes innecesarios
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Se encontraba mirando a aquel, su enemigo, durante lo que parecía una infinidad. Si el dispositivo marcaba azul, estaba bien...pero si marcaba rosa, castraría al Uchiha por ser el causante de una gestación no deseada: Por causar ese accidente.
1. Probabilidad fallida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no obtengo beneficio económico alguno por mis historias.

**Notas de un secreto: **Oh, bueno. Este Fic lo había subido anteriormente a otra página, pero me parece una buena idea colocarlo aquí también para que se entretengan un ratito.

**Accidentes Innecesarios**

Por: chibiichigo

**Capítulo 1. Probabilidad fallida**

_¿Cómo le había ocurrido? No lo sabía…Bueno, sí sabía._

-Maldito Uchiha de mierda- puteó al tiempo que empezó a arrojar los instrumentos de limpieza personal del lavabo. Estaba furioso con la vida, con su pareja, con el sexo… con las aves, los pájaros y las nubes. Todo lo que tuviera la mala fortuna de existir a menos de veinte kilómetros de donde él se encontraba había ganado un lugar especial en su lista de repudios.

Y ahí, irguiéndose con orgullo como el feliz vencedor, aquel que había causado estragos en la ecuanimidad del pelirrojo y causante, al mismo tiempo, del empañamiento de unos orbes aguamarina cargados de ira reverberante: Una prueba de embarazo.

Miró el objeto con odio mientras esperaba el veredicto final, casi como si quisiera intimidarlo para que marcara en azul y no en el temido color rosa, adornado pobremente con una carita feliz. No quería ni pensar en qué le depararía el destino si, por caprichos del universo, al dichoso dispositivo casero se le ocurriera marcar una _maternidad_ que él ni quería ni necesitaba.

Miró a un punto fijo en el espejo del baño y sus pensamientos flotaron libres hasta posarse en una cabellera ébano que lo enloquecía. Quería, porque en verdad deseaba con vehemencia, acribillar a aquel ser de mirada soberbia y pedantería sin límites en aquel momento. Y es que sólo un pensamiento a manera de excusa para sí resonaba en su cabeza: Si algo pasaba, era por culpa del Uchiha.

Resopló tan pronto consideró que la prueba debía tener el resultado anhelado, topándose casi de bruces con una de las consabidas _Leyes de Murphy._ Cuando tenías prisa por algo, el tiempo se tornaba tan lento que parecía estar detenido por alguna mano invisible reguladora del cosmos, matando así por lo insoportable de la incertidumbre.

-Mierda- volvió a externar una de sus frases predilectas, mientras remembraba la situación que lo había llevado hasta el sanitario portando una prueba de embarazo aquel día.

_-Vamos- indicó casi con súplica su concubino, pero sólo casi. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado cerca mientras la discusión de consumaba habría pensado en aquella frase con intenciones de sorna, pero para Gaara sólo significaba un indicio de derrota._

_-No bastardo- se cruzó de brazos y dedicó una de sus ausentes miradas al más alto, que recargado con los codos sobre el mostrador de la cocina intentaba jugar a la indiferencia._

_-Sé que te divertirás… Se siente más así- soltó como quien no quiere la cosa. _

_-Pero yo soy un doncel, y dudo que quieras que me crezca un vientre de globo aerostático y luego me salga una bestia de las entrañas.- rebatió con un argumento que, si se analizaba podía ser desagradablemente escatológico. Sasuke meneó suavemente la cabeza y enarcó una ceja._

_-¿Por qué tenemos que limitar el sexo por ello? Digo, no es mi culpa que tú seas un híbrido entre hombre y mujer._

_-Tampoco, que tampoco es la mía que tú seas un híbrido entre mula y hombre pero así me tengo que aguantar- finalizó el otro con hostilidad. _

_Había estado escuchando aquel argumento sobre deshacerse del "amiguito de látex" desde hacía meses y estaba cada día más cerca de ceder y dejar al Uchiha hacer su maldita voluntad. Excepto cuando empezaba con su faramalla idiota, entonces sólo se enfadaba más. Era entonces que se ponía en su papel intransigente y se recordaba a sí mismo que, pese a que disfrutaba el sexo sin "aditamentos" ni "envoltorios", era propenso a parir._

_¡Y por nada en el mundo pasaría aquello! No después de que se enterara de cómo nacían los bebés en los hombres… Grotesco._

_Después del enésimo intento de plática civilizada aquella tarde, de muchos enfados y de amenazas burdas por ambas partes, el eco de un "vamos" murió antes siquiera de nacer de los labios del de carmesíes mechas._

_Su cuerpo emanaba unas gotillas de rocío que tonificaba su cuerpo y le daba una apariencia más deseable para aquel que se posaba sobre él. Jadeaba con tanto placer que sentía podía tocar al mismísimo Dios con los dedos._

_-Vamos- jadeó un poco más, sintiendo las estocadas agresivas y compulsivas del moreno. El más alto sólo sonrió de medio lado mientras un perlado se mostraba por su frente y sus pectorales. Todo tan delicioso que le hastiaba y nunca le saciaba. _

_Sí, Sasuke Uchiha, después de meses había ganado su estúpido y egoísta argumento con una simple seguidilla de besos apasionados después de una moderada abstinencia. Había cumplido con todo aquello que buscaba tan sólo haciendo uso oportuno de los arranques hormonales de su novio._

_Ruin y despreciable, denotando un amplio dominio de su propia concupiscencia, sí. Pero lo había conseguido._

Curioso le parecía al carmesí el hecho de encontrarse ahora a solas con quien parecía ser su verdugo. Y sin embargo eso no alteraba la situación en lo más mínimo ni tampoco menguaba el hecho de que sus más profundos deseos consistieran en castrar a Sasuke Uchiha de una forma lenta y dolorosa. Una nueva oleada de angustia le sacudió.

Era el momento, el veredicto final estaba por ser pronunciado en aquel momento…

Se acercó a aquel instrumento de tortura mental del siglo XX esperando lo peor, pero deseando con un extraño fulgor en sus ojos lo mejor. Una vorágine inundaba sus pensamientos, haciendo imposible seleccionar alguno de sus poquísimos sentimientos para definir su situación. Aquella nimia paleta de emociones no era tan sencilla de descifrar.

Se detuvo un segundo, cuando la duda colisionó fuertemente contra su pecho, pero retomó su actividad después de que su raciocinio le indicase lo patético y emocional que resultaba aquello. Si algo había de ser hecho, se hacía y punto.

Su corazón golpeteaba de manera agitada, por mucho que su estoicismo facial ocultara aquel hecho del mundo.

Mientras tanto, casi con una mueca burlona en su rostro inexistente, la prueba de embarazo le miraba.

_**Rosa…**_

Mierda…

La necesaria interrogante fue a darle un gancho al hígado: ¿Cómo se lo diría a Sasuke? O mejor planteado, ¿de qué manera asesinaría a aquel mediocre ser que había iniciado un bizarro proceso de gestación de una vida dentro de su vientre?

**Notas de un secreto: **Muchas gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo. Pronto subiré los restantes. Recuerden que no dejar review provoca impotencia sexual, sólo como dato al margen.

Kissus,

c.


	2. Futuros padres

**Cláusula de propiedad intelectual: **Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2. Futuros padres**

_¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? No tenía la más mediocre y malparida idea…pero algo le decía que abriría la caja de Pandora._

Realmente no tenía ganas de hacer de aquel bochornoso accidente un evento magnífico. ¿Cómo le daría la noticia al desdichado padre? Seguramente de la manera más precaria y hostil que pudiese, era lo menos que se merecía. Y que dijera que le había ido bien si con el anuncio no le sorrajaba un golpe mortal.

¡Era por SU culpa! Así que, por lo menos tendría que hacerse cargo de sus malestares y cambios de humor y de forma durante los meses venideros, por no mencionar que habría de sostener económicamente a un ser vivo por lo menos dieciocho años de su existir. Era lo menos que se merecía el malnacido aquel.

-Llegué- escuchó que anunciaba mientras la puerta principal del departamento se cerraba.

-Bien- y eso fue, al igual que en los pasados días, el único intento de conversación que entablaron.

Y caminaron juntos, interactuaron en el mismo espacio, miraron televisión y tuvieron sexo – a petición del pelirrojo sin condón, porque ya no había más riesgos de embarazo… ¡Estaba embarazado! – pero no se esforzaron siquiera en abrir un poco la boca para intercambiar por lo menos un guturalismo vacuo. Nada, todo en perfecto e inalterable silencio.

-¿Qué mierda te ocurre, Sabaku?- preguntó el Uchiha con la mirada clavada en el techo mientras se tumbaba, todavía desnudo y jadeando, a su lado de la cama.

-Estoy embarazado- contestó el carmesí, quitándole importancia a la situación. No todos los días Sasuke elaboraba una pregunta sobre su estado anímico – y cuando lo hacía, a él no le venía en gana contestarle –, así que había que aprovechar.

Y en ese momento, un hecatombe emocional se pasó por el sitio.

-¡¿Qué?!- fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, perdiendo quizás por primera vez en años su calma y desinterés por aquello que le rodeaba. El de orbes turquesa pudo claramente ver cómo la pálida piel de su odiado amante pasaba casi de forma indistinguible a un blanquecino de enfermo.

-¿A que no te lo esperabas?- contestó pasmosamente quieto el menor, ocultando una burla tan grande entre sus dientes que hubo de morderse la lengua para no parecer todavía más insensible ante el hecho, mirando cómo la cúspide de su molestia comenzaba a relucir. Era de su pleno conocimiento que si él no quería tener a una bestia con reloj despertador alimenticio llorando cada dos horas en su casa, al Uchiha podría salirle urticaria sólo de imaginarlo. Si algo detestaba aquel hombre de orbes ébano que se las daba del dios del universo era el llanto de un infante, su risa de un, sus travesuras, sus caprichos… en fin, todo lo que venía dentro de aquel paquete que decía "Infante" era la antítesis del ideal de vida de un Uchiha.

-No- devolvió parco el otro, recobrando la fría calma de siempre- ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?- agregó con los orbes fijos en el bajo vientre de su interlocutor.

-Eso deberías preguntárselo al "pequeño Uchiha" entre tus piernas. Él fue quien quiso fiesta sin globos…- ¡Y ahí no cabía duda, Gaara había logrado aplastar el orgullo, y la libido, de su pareja! Había mostrado para sí mismo que su teoría adaptada de la _Navaja de Ockham _funcionaba a la perfección: Siempre el reclamo más simple es el que menos oportunidades de fallo tiene.

-¿Y qué haremos con…?- no podía siquiera terminar la frase. En apariencia, las palabras "bebé", "embarazo" y cualquier símil o relacionado se había convertido en un tabú en menos de un minuto.

-No lo sé- confesó Gaara sintiendo un resquicio de humanidad en el cuerpo, justo entre las costillas y el páncreas- Si deseas puedo echarlo al botadero. Lo pondría claramente en "No reciclable".

Sabía que ese comentario soez estaba de más, pero su paupérrimo control de impulsos había vuelto a fallar y su maniqueísmo había emergido de pronto. Se detuvo en la mirada vacía y dubitativa del de orbes noche… Y sintió algo que pocas veces en su vida había tenido el desagrado de dentir.

-Sasuke- llamó por lo bajo, pese a que estaban solos.

-¿Qué?- respondió hosco el otro, mirando la mueca descompuesta de Gaara.

-Tengo nauseas, deja de enroscarte entre mis piernas- se llevó ambas manos a la boca, mientras que se intentaba incorporar.

En definitiva, aquel rastro de humanidad no había sido más que el aviso de su necesidad de regurgitar.

Habían preferido omitir el tema. Hablaban de política, de guerras, de libros, de películas, de perros, de gatos…pero no del bebé que crecía en el interior del de ojos claros. Ese tema era incómodo y no favorecía a la comunicación – esencialmente pobre – en la pareja.

Y así pasaron un par de meses, siendo víctimas de una deliberada ignorancia porque no deseaban ser padres; no sabían serlo y no querían aprender. Pero, como todo en la vida, llega un momento en que "charlar sobre algo importante" es inminente.

-Me siento gordo…- comentó Gaara mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-Deberías dejar de comer porquerías y concentrarte en una dieta orgánica- comentó el Uchiha, escondido detrás de un periódico.

-No creo que sea por eso…Seguro que me agarró colitis de nuevo- pretextó. Y era verdad que lo creía.

Hubiese sido una difamación decir que aquel chico con cabellos de fuego tenía mala memoria: Al ser rencoroso, necesitas recordar todos los datos de maravilla. El hecho es que el Sabaku estaba determinado por un interesante mecanismo de defensa llamado _negación._ Llegaba un punto en que su mente alteraba todo aquello que le perturbaba y molestaba hasta crear recuerdos falsos que suplantaran a los reales, si no procedía ipso facto a la supresión de los mismos… No era por ser malvado o insensible, sólo era así. Tan extrañamente Gaara que Sasuke lo amaba.

-Tal vez sea porque estás embarazado- se aventuró a decir. Lo mejor sería traer de vuelta a su novio a la realidad.

-Esto es el inicio del fin- agregó con fatalismo el otro, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y volviendo a la mesa. Había vuelto a su mente el hecho de su embarazo… y, aunque ya no sufría de accesos de ira al respecto, seguía sin adorar la idea.

-No creo que sea tan malo- comentó el más alto sin mucho interés. Una vez hecho a la idea, optaba por pensar poco en el hecho, casi como si sólo fuese una pesadilla recurrente que terminaría por irse si la ignoraba con suficientes fuerzas.

-Más te vale…Te mataré si lo es. Mi vientre comenzará a crecer hasta alcanzar el volumen de Brasil.- la vanidad ególatra de Gaara le generaba un problema al intentar hablar sobre el tema.

-Tienes razón. Te pondrás gordo y entonces el accidente no se podrá esconder- convino Sasuke, todavía sin poner atención real a la conversación. Estaba concentrado en una receta de cocina para hacer galletas de macadamia y… ¿Qué podía ser más importante que aquello en ese momento? En definitiva no que le restregaran en la cara su indeseable paternidad.

-Seguro entonces mis hermanos entrarían en su lapsus de histeria- resopló Gaara, intentando alejar la imagen de una Temari besucona tocando su panza como si del mismo Buda se tratara.

-Sí… Seguro Itachi igual, y mis padres ni hablar. Lo que más desean en la vida es un nieto-

Justo en ese momento, un arresto de realidad los tomó desprevenidos a ambos.

En _algún punto_ sus familias habrían de enterarse que un nuevo miembro, procreado por accidente y por la reticencia al uso de un protector de látex, se uniría a las estadísticas de natalidad.

* * *

**Notas Secretas: **Espero que les haya gustado la segunda entrega de este pequeño fic. Ahora me permitiré un espacio para agradecer a todos los que hacen el favor de leerme, a los que colocaron una alerta y, en especial, a los que supieron para qué es ese letrerito de abajo y dejaron su comentario.

Ahora bien, como pequeño dato al margen les haré una confidencia (lol, lo subo a internet y hago confidencias. Ironía): Este escrito lo hice (en su momento) pensando en alguien especial, así que (a sabiendas que no lo va a leer de nuevo) se lo digo: Fush, eres la principal causa de mis desvaríos... Ahora, por lo menos saben a quién reclamarle si esto les pareció horrible. Todo es culpa de Fush.

Bye

**¡Cuidado!:** No dejar review es la primera causa de impotencia sexual entre los lectores y sus parejas.


	3. Ese pequeño alien

**Disclaimer: **Creo que a estas alturas es más que obvio que yo no soy el señor Kishimoto, pero me veo obligada moralmente a decirlo.

* * *

**Accidentes innecesarios**

Memorias de un secreto~

**Capítulo 3. Ese pequeño alien**

_¿Qué ocurriría? Realmente no deseaba saberlo… Pero no prometía ser algo catalogado como "bueno" por su apático ser. _

Gritos.

Euforia.

Lágrimas incontenibles.

Alegría sin mesura.

Todo aquello había provocado _agradable_ – no realmente – espera de aquellos dos reservados seres que parecían no ser del todo partícipes de su situación. Las familias parecían víctimas de un ataque de fascinación que ninguno de los progenitores había siquiera considerado, y eso que habían considerado muchas cosas.

Desde Mikoto y Temari, hasta el mismísimo Kankuro – para terror de Gaara –, se habían puesto a gimotear de alegría y a discutir animosamente sobre temas en los cuales los futuros padres no se habían parado a reflexionar.

-¿Qué va a ser?- preguntó Temari, a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco a causa del éxtasis.

-…Un bebé. Humano-contestó el menor de los hermanos Sabaku, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar la respuesta que su hermana estaba buscando. ¿Cómo le preguntaba qué iba a ser? Evidentemente no sería un perro, ni mucho menos un rinoceronte. Aparentemente, dentro de su mente, no había mucho sustento para esa pregunta.

Poco se había esperado que le preguntaran si sería niño o niña. Para él los bebés eran bolitas asexuadas y lloronas.

-¿Qué nombres han pensado?- Mikoto se encontraba exhibiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que Fugaku se limitaba a fingir que los ignoraba cuando en realidad les ponía más atención de la políticamente correcta. Parecía que últimamente cualquier cantidad de preguntas incómodas rondaban en derredor del tumor que le crecía a Gaara en el estómago.

-…- Ninguno de los dos habría podido contestar. Dudaban que la morena lograra catalogar _"Accidente"_ como uno de los nombres dignos para un Uchiha… Por lo menos tenían que darle un nombre normal que no semejara a _Fido_ o a _Bingo. _Según se habían enterado, cuando alguien tenía un hijo le otorgaba un nombre de características humanas.

-¿Ya compraron los muebles del bebé?- había cuestionado Itachi, completamente parco durante una reunión en su casa.

-No- se limitó Sasuke a emitir su respuesta.

-Bien- había devuelto el mayor, y no había vuelto a tocar un tema siquiera de referencia sobre aquello.

Era por eso que las conversaciones con Itachi resultaban más apacibles y disfrutables que las entabladas con los demás. El de coleta no hacía preguntas ni se metía en lo que no le incumbía.

La alegre dispersión causada por el integrante en potencia, no tardó en absorber a los padres. Gaara había comenzado a padecer un poco de la espalda y las patadas del _ente desagradable _que habitaba en sus adentros se volvían dolorosas por momentos. En especial cuando iban dirigidas a su hígado.

-Iremos de compras- había anunciado Sasuke a su inflado novio un día.

-¿Para qué?- cuestionó el otro, totalmente desentendido del tema.

-Pues… no podemos poner a _Accidente_ a dormir en la alfombra- había sido su única respuesta.

Y habían ido al centro comercial, específicamente a la sección donde los aparadores de bebé convertían aquello en un lugar _non grato _para los que no deseaban hacer una familia… o que habían usado condón para la relación sexual.

Biberones, chupones, ropa en color rojo, azul y amarillo, una cuna, una carriola, una silla alta de comida, un corral, montañas de juguetes didácticos "que catalizaban el desarrollo psicomotriz de los niños" y mil aditamentos más fue lo que cargaban al salir.

-Menudos instrumentos inútiles- se quejó Gaara mientras se colocaba las manos en la espalda y se arqueaba tanto como su inflexible cuerpo le permitía.

-Lo sé… pero son "necesarios", o eso dijo el vendedor.- se justificó Sasuke, sabiendo de antemano lo idiota de su argumento.

-El vendedor sólo quiere vender. Seguro ni hijos tiene… Deberíamos regalarle al nuestro- la sardonia del carmesí no daba tregua. Su pareja sólo rodó los ojos, intentando disimular la gracia enferma que le producía todo aquello.

-Si mis padres y tu hermana no se hubieran enterado, incluso podríamos pintarle un rayo en la frente y depositarlo en alguna puerta.

-Sí, y mandaríamos un buitre diez años después a acosarlos- agregó el otro, arrepintiéndose un poco de haber participado con alguien ajeno a su pareja el nacimiento de su prole.

-¿Baby Shower? ¿Qué es eso?- indagó mientras Temari hacía caso omiso y le repetía la lista de invitados. En ocasiones el más joven de la familia Sabaku creía que su hermana le hablaba en esperanto y asumía que él la comprendía. Era por eso que salvo ocasiones especiales – como aquella en la que aparentemente él se veía envuelto – se limitaba a asentir y emitir un par de sonidos para hacerle creer que ponía atención.

Y casi por arte de magia, había llegado ese bizarro día dirigido a dar la bienvenida a un ser que todavía no llegaba. Absurdo, según los dos que le habían engendrado.

Globos azules, rosas y amarillos por todo el lugar adornaban de manera bastante pobre lo que parecía ser una fiesta para aquel alien que crecía dentro de él.

Juegos, comida, pláticas con los otros invitados que no se cansaban de acariciar su estómago como si fuera algo de buena suerte. Y quienes, sin siquiera saberlo, estaban a punto de perder algún miembro a menos que se retiraran de su empresa.

-Está tan grande- comentó una anciana de mirada benevolente, presumiblemente tía política de Sasuke mientras posaba su manos en la barriga del carmesí.

-Sí, pero no predice el futuro- agregó hostil, elevando un poco el espacio destinado a su ceja.

Asimismo, los comentarios sobre lo _simpático _ que se veía había sido el detonante de un drama tan innecesario y estúpido como su sola presencia. Algunos platos habían sido destrozados totalmente, presas inocentes de la rabia incontenible del turquesa. Más de dos asistentes debieron asistir al hospital por haber causado el quebrantamiento de la vajilla al colisionarse ésta en sus rostros por el afortunado comentario: _Gaara, has subido de peso_

Después de eso, nadie volvió a externar nada al respecto de su regordete ser. Temían terminar asesinados.

Se encontraba en casa, organizando una repisa en lo que sería _El cuarto del bebé_ cuando lo sintió.

-Sasuke…- habló calmado. No había motivo alguno para alterarse, ni mucho menos para alterar a los demás. Eso habría sido infantil por su parte.

-¿Qué ocurre rata pelirroja?- entró el moreno a la habitación, cargado de regalos que habían llegado por correo. En apariencia, realmente era un acontecimiento el que un nuevo humano llegara al mundo.

-Dos opciones: O tengo incontinencia o se rompió la fuente.- su retorcido humor no parecía querer menguar, inclusive en los momentos más difíciles o menos oportunos para sus comentarios.

Habían llegado al hospital en sólo unos minutos. Seguro algún portal interdimensional, o el exceso de velocidad del padre en ciernes, era lo que había llevado al Sabaku menor a estar postrado en una camilla menos de media hora después de su comentario.

-¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó una doctora con cara de pocos amigos, que ingresaba al cuarto con la misma rapidez que si le hubieran dicho que regalaban cupones para un Spa.

-Normal- inició Gaara, siendo ignorado por aquella mujer. Le dedicó una mirada de odio verdadero y, todavía cuestionándose para sus adentros por qué la gente hacía preguntas si no deseaba escuchar la respuesta pertinente, se dejó tomar algunas medidas y ser toqueteado en el abdomen.

-Tiene dilatación de seis centímetros y un pulso inferior al normal en el feto, descendiendo cada vez más. Apliquen un bloqueo para poder intervenir- habló a toda prisa la mujer a una chica en que el paciente no había reparado. En el léxico del pelirrojo, bien podrían estar recordando a su progenitora con palabras extrañas y tecnicismos médicos sin que él se diera cuenta. No comprendía aquello que pretendían hacerle… pero por momentos un dolor le aquejaba y eso no significaba más que una cosa: Quería a ese niño o niña fuera de su cuerpo, así lo sacaran por partes.

No tardó en notar que la palabra _"intervenir" _no comprendía más que el extraño argot médico para decir _"operar". _ Claro, se dio cuenta en la sala de cirugías, donde Sasuke permanecía a su lado, inmóvil y pasmado… Seguro que él tampoco deseaba presenciar el _milagro de la vida_, y no lo culpaba en ningún sentido. De haber tenido posibilidad, él tampoco hubiese asistido al nacimiento de _Accidente _Uchiha…

Le aplicaron una inyección con la que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo dejó de tener sensibilidad, algo para agradecer en todas las instancias. Por lo demás, sólo sentía una molestia pero no estaba dispuesto a mirar lo que le hacían. Bien decían que la ignorancia era la felicidad.

-Ya está saliendo la cabeza- informó la doctora con entusiasmo. Intentó voltear, pero su sentido de respeto a su cuerpo se lo impedía, así que optó por analizar la mueca de miedo/asco/impresión que tenía Sasuke. Sus ojos parecían desorbitados, igual que si estuviese mirando en carne propia la película _Alien._

Quizás tendría pesadillas por el resto de su vida gracias a aquel prescindible espectáculo. Y él se reiría mucho por eso…

-Es un niño- habló de nuevo la doctora, en apariencia agotaba por la labor realizada, entre un berrido bastante calmado del chiquillo.

No pasó mucho antes de que le mostraran a _su pequeño,_ su creación. Tenía los ojos abiertos, mostrando un tono aqua que resaltaba con los escasos cabellos negros de su cabeza.

Y el bebé no le miraba con odio, ni con maldad, ni con reproche, ni con cariño, ni con infantilismo, ni mucho menos con benevolencia. Parecía impávido incluso ante la presencia de su _madre_. Totalmente indiferente al hecho de haber nacido o de haberse quedado a residir en el cuerpo del mayor por siempre.

Eso le generó una especie de ternura simpática, expresada sólo en su mirada vacua como un contrato tácito de que ambos se reconocían.

Bien… Quizás y su hijo llegara a agradarle. Era la mezcla perfecta entre un Uchiha y un Sabaku.

La perfección consagrada a un minúsculo ser concebido por accidente.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de secretos: **Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leer este fic por lo menos la mitad de lo que a mí me gustó escribirlo. Por cierto, hoy me enteré que dejar reviews adelgaza. Inténtenlo.


End file.
